


Две причины бога Скорости

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rough Kissing, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: У Савитара есть две причины избавиться от Айрис Уэст. Первая — банальная: без смерти девушки он никогда не родится, а значит, станет парадоксом. А вот вторую Савитар показывает Барри на примере, прижав его к кирпичному забору.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231
Kudos: 1





	Две причины бога Скорости

**Author's Note:**

> #7, воскресение, условия «Барри Аллен х Барри Аллен (Слэш, РG-13).

— Зачем тебе убивать Айрис?  
Савитар широко ухмыльнулся и вкрадчиво приблизился к неподвижно застывшему посреди улочки Барри. Зелёные глаза этого Флэша ещё не были полны опустошения и ненависти — в них сияли жидкие золотые искры спидфорса, да, но это не гнев. Барри не понимал — пожалуй, это была самая яркая характеристика Флэша на данный момент.  
— Серьёзно? — Савитар усмехнулся. — А если подумать, Барри? Ты сможешь, я верю в тебя.  
Флэш задумался. Савитар не трогал его — подойдя ближе, он внимательно рассматривал тонкие черты своего создателя-двойника. Правильный изгиб бледных губ, выразительные миндалевидные глаза, точеные уши, тонкий правильный нос... Пока Флэш не видел, Савитар сглотнул вязкую слюну.  
— Если бы не... смерть Айрис, ты... Ты никогда бы не появился, — наконец неуверенно заметил Барри.  
Савитар пришёл в себя и насмешливо захлопал.  
— Браво, Барри! Я в тебе не сомневался! Как видишь, у меня есть веский повод лишить твою подружку жизни. К тому же, есть ещё одна причина...  
— Какая? — тут же, напрягшись, перебил его Флэш.  
Савитар пристально посмотрел на него. Барри снова не понимал. Похоже, близкое присутствие этой темнокожей репортёрши здорово тормозило его развитие — Савитар знал Флэша-из-будущего, и тот давно бы раскусил такие толстые намёки.  
В мгновение минисекунды — моментально даже по меркам спидстеров — подобравшись к Барри, Савитар схватил его за горло и спустя один удар сердца припечатал спиной об какой-то кирпичный забор. Флэш вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли и схватился за руку, что плотно сжимала его горло, попытался оторвать её от себя, но не смог — Савитар хорошо знал создателя и долго тренировался, чтобы стать непобедимым во всех смыслах.  
— Убьёшь меня — хрен тогда родишься, — мстительно прохрипел Барри, царапая чужие (ну, фигурально, они были похожи, как две капли воды) запястья.  
Савитар приблизил лицо к вырывающемуся Флэшу и тихо хмыкнул.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я хочу убить тебя? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, опаляя лицо Барри горячим дыханием.  
Флэш непонимающе замер, настороженно глядя в такие же зелёные, но намного — сильно «намного» — злые глаза.  
— А что, удушение уже не убивает?  
— А я тебя и не душу, — спокойно заметил Савитар. — Если бы я хотел убить тебя, то просто свернул шею. А это... так, чтоб ты не вырывался.  
— Выры... мнгхф!..  
Не дав Флэшу договорить, Савитар сильнее вжал его в крошащийся кирпич и требовательно приник к бледным губам. Сердце Барри тут же пустилось вскачь. Мыча что-то невнятное сквозь принудительный поцелуй, он упёрся руками в мощную грудь своей копии, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя.  
Савитара смешило такое активное сопротивление. На миг отслонившись от покрасневших и вспухших от поцелуев губ, он чуть сильнее сжал ногтём выпирающий кадык и, когда Барри открыл рот, пытаясь сделать вдох, неспешно углубил поцелуй.  
Флэш конвульсивно дёргался, пытался дышать через нос, но воздуха не хватало. А Савитар возбуждённо завибрировал. Он всё сильнее вжимал Барри в забор, целуясь словно в последний раз в жизни.  
— Вторая причина — это ты, Барри, — томно протянул Савитар, наконец-то оторвавшись от затихшего Флэша. Тот с ужасом в зелёных глазах смотрел на него. — Ты любил меня больше всех других клонов, и я отвечал взаимностью. Но знаешь... быть доминантом мне понравилось больше. Когда этой мерзкой Уэст не станет, я вернусь и покажу, как сильно соскучился. А пока... Беги, Барри, беги!..  
И Флэш подчинился, бросившись прочь от ухмыляющегося ему вслед Савитара. Тот не догонял Барри — в голове самозванного бога Скорости уже роились примеры того, что он сделает с создателем, когда жизни перестанет угрожать парадокс.  
«Это будет прекрасное время», — с наслаждением подумал Савитар и исчез, словно его никогда не существовало.


End file.
